


不亏不欠

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 4





	不亏不欠

不亏不欠

“万千人海里，我曾拥抱你。”

01

悦动Live house门口换上了新的演出海报，大片黑色的海域上只有一轮亮起的月亮。

曺圭贤向来对这种概念海报嗤之以鼻，故弄玄虚的样子利用好奇心贩卖欲望。

白天的酒吧街上没什么人，太阳烤得柏油路上都泛起了蒸汽，这边行道树又少，李东海扛着好几斤重的摄影器材在太阳底下受难。曺圭贤晃着脑袋从远处跑过来，酒吧街没有奶茶店和咖啡厅，手里拎着两杯冰咖啡跑得满头都是汗。

李东海和曺圭贤同属于一家杂志社，说是杂志社也不过堪堪一位主编、一位摄影、一位记者和一位文字编辑。信息化的时代没给实体刊物留活路，他们做杂志的也清楚，这一行不过是在苟延残喘。

李东海本来是做文字编辑的，摄影在来的路上被电动车撞了，抱着器材在路上滚了两圈，小腿给剐破了一大片皮。电动车主逃得飞快，摄影没有办法只好求李东海过来顶班。

苦涩的咖啡顺着喉咙直冲而下，冰凉的液体刺激着空荡荡的胃，肠胃有些不适地挤压出气声，但好歹是凉快了点。李东海用袖口擦去了额头冒出来的汗，眯着眼打量着周围全是关着门的店铺。摄影催他催得急，只是告诉了他和曺圭贤碰面的地点让他千万别迟到了，社里蛮看重这次采访的。

“我们就在这采访空气吗？”李东海掀开透明的盖子，仰头把最后一点咖啡咽下，还带有一些没过滤干净的渣滓剐过喉咙，李东海皱了眉，把杯子捏瘪了扔进垃圾桶，“或者是这棵营养不良的树？”

“主编大人给约的，说是什么乐队的专访。”

曺圭贤扯下帽子，煽动帽檐所带来的热浪并不能给两个大汗淋漓的成年男性带来什么实质性的缓解，曺圭贤咬着吸管，把最后一点饮料吸得震天响。

“别抱怨了，来人接我们了。”

Live house的选址并不偏，闹市区的酒吧街，只是入口有些难找，在一扇黝黑的铁门背后，如果不是仔细去看甚至会误认为是墙体本身的一部分。里面有几个工人正在拆卸更换新的舞台，叮叮咣咣的锤声有些刺耳。

“你们是来采访这次乐队的杂志社是吗？”来人对着曺圭贤和李东海摆出友好的微笑，“我是悦动的经理朴正洙，他们应该还有十几分钟就到了。”

“正好昨天才有演出，今天拆卸舞台可能会有点吵，你们不介意的话可以先来吧台这边坐会儿。”

朴正洙跟他们聊了几句又很快被人叫走，对着两人露出歉意的微笑，临走前又让人给他们端来两杯柠檬水。

悦动的装修是大块的黑白主调，和好多年前热闹的酒吧都不一样，颇有一些性冷淡的风味。Live house是这两年才在国内风靡起来，顺带着救活了不少在底线挣扎的无名乐队，悦动应时而生，在全市倒是算得上设施数一数二的地方。

曺圭贤不懂音乐，趁着人没来的时候对着手机和采访稿狂补乐队知识。点开了音乐播放软件打开了这次采访对象热度第一的歌曲，前奏清新又抓耳，李东海想凑过去看看是何方神圣写出来的曲子。

“东海……？”

李东海向着声源望去，喊他的人有些胖胖的，本来声音里还带有三分猜测和七分不确定，看到李东海的脸反而露出了一个憨憨的笑容。

“老曾？”李东海有些不确定，这和记忆的人比倒是胖了不少。

“是我，没想到在这遇见了你。”老曾插着裤兜有些害羞，“你现在是也转到音乐相关了？”

“还在做文字编辑，你怎么在……”

李东海醍醐灌顶地想起来挂在门口的海报，海上生明月。李东海无奈地摇了摇头，是他自己没联想到海报中的奥秘。

“怎么就你一个人来了，其他人呢？”

老曾长叹一口气，“这不是石头剪子布输了，这次轮到我先来监场地和送设备来。”

李东海和老曾唠了没几句乐器们就被送进来了，老曾是名架子鼓手，每次跑演出的时候就属他的鼓搬运起来最麻烦。这个鼓用了快十年了，养出了感情也舍不得换。

“架子鼓、电子琴、一把贝斯、一把吉他，东西送齐了您在这签个字。”

老曾签了字对工作人员道了谢，转头正好对上了李东海皱眉的样子，“你有什么想问的就问吧。”

“为什么就，一把吉他了？”

“旭子不干了，现在是月神在用旭子的吉他。”老曾不知道想起了什么，“阿敏听从家里人的安排和一个没见过几面的男人结婚了，旭子也回老家了。我们找了个新贝斯手，现在月神一个人扛两个人的吉他。”

“谁能想到会这样呢，我们当时还说要去他俩婚礼上唱祝歌。”

“送他们一个全宇宙第一摇滚的婚礼。”

02

李东海的初恋开始的比别人都晚，起源于一台坏掉了的街角咖啡机。

刚毕业的夏天总是慌乱的不行，不是天之骄子，也没有过硬的家庭背景，李东海带着一份薄薄的简历和一套没有那么合身的西服四处碰壁。气温高得让人受不了，刚刚面试又失败的李东海失去了耐心，把早上出门前精心打理的头发揉了个稀巴烂。

当人生开始不顺心的时候就会诸事不顺，当街口无人咖啡售卖机吞了钱又不吐水的时候，李东海的委屈仿佛达到了一个峰值。

他一掌拍在黝黑的机器上，机器倒是依旧没反应给他手掌拍红了不少。当李东海想再泄愤的补上一脚的时候，被人从背后用手指勾住了衣领。

“这样折磨机器可是不可以的。”

彼时路过的李赫宰只是单纯地想从面前人的脚下救下这台无辜的机器，毕竟赔这样一台也要不少钱，没想到倒是揪住了落水的布偶猫。

李东海眼角泛红，领带被扯得松到了胸口，衬衫的第一粒扣子也被打开。李赫宰没忍住薅了一把他的头发，把人领到好几个街区外的另一台咖啡机前，自费点了一杯咖啡塞到李东海手里。

被手中冰凉的触感拉回神，李东海才反应过来刚才都发生了什么。

在一个陌生男人面前露出一副快哭了的表情也太逊了。

李东海的脸上飞快抹上了红色，小口小口吸着带着涩味的劣质咖啡，忍不住偷偷打量面前的男人。李赫宰的头发染了蓝色，白色圆领打底衫外面套了印花的短袖衬衫，破洞的牛仔裤配上被踩了鞋帮的帆布鞋，是女孩子们都喜欢的类型。

“接下来有空吗？”李赫宰上前勾住李东海的脖子，得到肯定的答案后带着人就往自己的目的地走，“走，我带你去找快乐。”

李东海跟着李赫宰进到铺了尘的仓库，在他们之前已经有人到了，架子鼓的声音敲得满场轰鸣，混杂着低音贝司和键盘的声音在里面乱窜，扑面而来的生气和叛逆的劲头差点把李东海掀翻。

“哟，月神这是下凡谈恋爱了才迟到今天的排练吗？”瘦瘦高高的男生把吉他倒背在身后走到他俩面前，暧昧的眼神在两个人之间来回转动，“介绍嫂子？”

“滚粗，脑子里都是什么废料。”

李赫宰肘击没用上什么力气，男生躲得又快嬉笑着对李赫宰比了个糗。这次拍脑门倒是用上里七八分力，李赫宰将男生头往胳膊下压，听到人连连求饶的声音才放过他。

“这是旭子，吉他手。”

“那边键盘阿帅，鼓手老曾，全宇宙最酷的女贝斯阿敏。”

李赫宰推着旭子走过去，从一旁支架上拿起吉他背在自己的肩上，把话筒插在麦架上，话筒质量没那么好，拽一拽电线都会有电流的声音，两个巨大的音响落在他们的两边，像两尊守护神隔绝了他们和外界。

“和我，主唱，月神李赫宰。”

手指轻巧的在六根弦上翻动，键盘、贝斯、架子鼓的声音依次进入。李东海不知道怎么形容音乐，感觉像是从一片湿漉漉的草地逐步走入千万人欢呼的演出现场，最终欢呼掌声和汗水都在一声爆裂的鼓槌和吊镲撞击的声音里落幕。

“我们是，新月亮乐队。”

李赫宰像是李东海向来枯燥无味的人生中被碰巧触发的一条支线，自由鲜活又酣畅淋漓。对于李东海而言，初恋应该是热切的疯狂的，他把自己的青春滞后用来和李赫宰相遇。

确认关系的夜晚月神乐队刚刚结束了在酒吧的演唱，这是他们第一次接到了所谓商演，花着老板刚结的工资在深夜的大排档侃天侃地。

旭子和阿敏被其他三个人撺掇着终于吻在了一起，李赫宰掐着嗓子在一旁欢呼，阿帅用手机对着两人一顿猛拍，老曾把桌子和塑料椅拍出了调，直到被老板高声唬住才消停了几分。李东海笑得眼泪都出来了，抱着一罐果酒东倒西歪，最后还是李赫宰看不下去了，把人捞到自己怀里。

李东海斜靠在李赫宰的怀里，抬眼正好对上了李赫宰的目光。李东海呼吸一滞，被他眼里的自己的模样定在原地。

李赫宰的喉结不自然地上下滚动了一次，压低了嗓音凑到了李东海的耳边。

“走吗？”

“就我们俩。”

被李赫宰拽着离开的时候李东海莫名地生出了一种私奔的感觉，旭子在身后叫嚣着买单的声音渐渐远去，城市的喧嚣被摒弃在看不见的地方。目光所及的范围内只有李赫宰的背影，相握的掌心里生出粘腻的汗水，不知道是谁的心跳在夜晚里彻底走向失控。

快一点，要再快一点。

不知道是谁先迈开了脚步，街道在倒退，路灯的光线追不上两人飞奔的身影，建筑模糊得看不清招牌。李东海不知道他们要去向哪里，总归是只有他们俩的地方。

李东海被李赫宰压在门板上的时候两个人都还在喘气。

滚烫的鼻息将彼此都要灼伤，他们额头抵着额头，剧烈起伏的胸膛靠在一起，像是落水的人对氧气的渴求。李赫宰眼睛的里的光仿佛要将李东海刺穿，心底里剩下的最后一点的胆怯与犹豫在光束下无处遁形。

李东海闭上了眼，对着李赫宰亲了上去。

距离近得李赫宰甚至觉得自己能数清李东海的睫毛，因为紧张而轻轻颤抖，像一双蝴蝶一样。他觉得自己得心尖被戳破了一个小口子，从里面源源不断地冒着说着喜欢的泡泡。

李赫宰扶住了李东海的侧脸，加深了这个吻。男人都是贪心的，李赫宰也不能免俗，他不满于简单的嘴唇相碰，舌尖撬开唇齿勾住了对方的舌尖。李东海被他亲吻得浑身发软，若不是李赫宰环在他腰上的手臂他仿佛就要跌倒。

一个吻漫长又温柔，他们忘情地吮吸着彼此的嘴唇，争夺着肺里的最后一丝空气。不知道是谁在吻里丢盔弃甲，收起锋芒孤注一掷地拥抱彼此。

李东海不知道自己在何时拽住了李赫宰的衣领，男人的身体将窗外的光源遮挡了个彻底，只有周身镀了一圈银光。李赫宰亲昵地用鼻尖蹭过自己的鼻尖，结结实实地将李东海抱紧。

“要爱我吗，李东海。”

他说。

03

李东海收拾了东西搬来和李赫宰住在一起，逼仄的空间对于两个成年男人来说有些狭小，转身似乎就能交换一个拥抱。

他们划出几平米放上简易燃气罐就作为厨房，李东海做饭的时候李赫宰就像块膏药一样贴着他，往往是要磕磕绊绊地撞到墙上的柜子或者不小心踢到放在地上的碗盆，然后被李东海拿着一把韭菜赶走。新换的大床垫挤掉了原来的通道，两个人忙乎了半天又是移动沙发又是扔了一堆不知道是何年何月何日产的何物才重新收拾出了一条通道，累得躺在床上看着彼此傻笑。

李赫宰对钱不太敏感，李东海就拿着算术本一笔一笔替他记支出；李东海有时面试不知道应该穿什么，李赫宰就大方地打开自己的衣柜，替李东海搭配。

李东海收到面试通过的短信时李赫宰他们刚接到新的演出没多久，在市区里的酒吧驻唱一个月。

李赫宰没想到会在酒吧见到李东海，还没到正式开始营业的时候，酒吧里只有提前来准备的工作人员。李东海眼眶泛红，见到李赫宰抱着人就啜泣了起来。李赫宰此时也顾不上乐队排练了，手忙脚乱地抱回去，一边给人顺气，一边胡乱替他抹掉源源不断往外冒的眼泪。

“不哭不哭啊，不就是面试失败嘛，是他们眼瞎不知道我宝的厉害。”

最后是一声绷不住的笑声打断了他们，“谁跟你说我面试失败了？”李东海从李赫宰怀里冒出头，泛红的眼角丝毫没有难过的意思，嘴角还得意地挂上得逞的坏笑。

李赫宰反应过来自己这是被摆了一道，李东海泪光闪闪的样子让他又不忍心说出什么重话，戳了戳他的脑袋，把人按在怀里啃了个够本才松嘴。李东海被他亲得脸红红，摆着手将人推开又对上李赫宰那几个队友戏谑的眼神，脸上烧得更厉害了。

“留下来晚上看我演出吧。”

李东海被李赫宰亲自送到舞台正前方最近的位置，周围有人认出了李赫宰拿出手机拍照，李赫宰一一对着他们打招呼，倒是李东海不自在地低下头。

“我一定要在最前面呀？”李东海扯扯李赫宰的衣袖，站在最前面接受别人的目光让他不太习惯。

“我要看着你唱歌才会有动力啊，不然哥哥心也痛痛手也痛痛就不能好好唱歌了。”李赫宰抓着李东海的手放到自己的心口，“你听，它也在说没你不行呢。”

等到开始后李东海才发现自己的顾虑其实有点多余，周围的人更在乎的是动感的音符和彻底的狂欢。人们跟着音乐扭动身体，身体与身体的碰撞，灵魂在汗水上滋烤，似乎只有这样才能逃离白天让人抑郁的城市。

在舞台上的李赫宰耀眼得让李东海恍惚，就算是最简单的妆发也让人心动不已。只有演出才会戴的夸张耳饰和戒指在他身上也正是恰当，在酒吧昏暗的灯光，滋生起几缕暧昧的意味。

吉他的小调配上李赫宰刻意压低了的嗓音，贝斯在底下垫音，敦厚的鼓点渐渐进入，像一列开往春天的列车，渐渐燥起来的音乐声将现场气氛推到一个新的高潮。

李赫宰一脚踩着音响上，震耳发聩的乐声撼动着在场的每一个人。

李东海突然就懂了李赫宰为什么会热爱摇滚乐，鲜活又抗争，旺盛的生命力萌发在城市的阴暗角落，顶破泥土指向天，要将这个世界搅得天翻地覆。李东海跟着音乐摇摆着身体，胸腔跟着音响一起在共鸣，跟着观众一起欢呼。

随着旭子加入的电吉他，乐曲激烈地撞向高潮前的间奏。李赫宰沿着舞台边缘，跟着节奏一起在摇晃，他把话筒举到嘴边，汗水顺着额角滑落，被他的舌尖卷走，“Are you ready？”

人群里爆发出更激烈的欢呼，在尖叫声里李赫宰一把甩掉身上的皮夹克，退后了几步助跑然后纵身跳入人群，台下的年轻男女举着手臂将他接住，再反推回舞台上。

一次完美的跳水将现场彻底点爆，李赫宰再次走回麦架前，华丽的唱腔也不被需要，他高声嘶吼着，旭子和阿帅低声和出卡农的音效。最后的结尾在一声嘶吼音里到来，电吉他的走向越来越高越来越兴奋，老曾的鼓槌砰砰敲在两个嗵鼓上，配合着灯光终于落下帷幕。

李赫宰单手举起麦克定格，台下的欢呼声不绝，李东海的心脏怦怦直跳，跟着大家一起高呼月神的名字。

李赫宰把麦克别回麦架上，手指伸到唇边比划出嘘声。

欢呼声渐渐冷却下来，人们好奇地等着这位月神的下一个动作。李赫宰一步一步缓缓向舞台边缘走来，他从刚才就一直注视着李东海，他的摇摆他的跳跃都无时不刻吸引着自己的目光。

人们似乎发现了月神一直盯着台前的男孩，来得早的客人似乎想起了开始前的画面，人群让出一个小的包围圈，把李东海留在中间。

李赫宰单膝跪在舞台前，双手捧住李东海的脸。李赫宰的眼光潋滟，像是真的下凡的月亮上的神仙。李东海似乎是猜到了李赫宰的动作，满心满眼都是粲然的笑意。

李赫宰降下了音调，剩下只有两人能听见的气声。

“东海，我爱你。”

人群的尖叫随着俩人的亲吻一同开始。李赫宰品尝到了他肖想的嘴唇，李东海还给他的青涩的回应让都让他兴奋不已。

呐喊声、兴奋的口哨声，乐队成员们顺势而起的乐声都被隔绝在两个人的世界之外。李赫宰也闭上了眼，舌头吹起进攻的号角去攻城略地，将军大获全胜。

04

李东海睁开眼的时候才凌晨两点多了，今天是个令人烦躁的阴天，看不见一点月光。

他翻过身按亮了手机，距离他正常该醒来的时间点还有四五个小时，可是他一点睡意都找不到了，坐起身的时候余光正好瞄到了桌子上放着的两张门票。

李东海摸黑起了床，走到桌边扭开了桌上的台灯。台灯散发着暖黄色的灯光，是李东海走了好几家店才选定的，长期对着电脑打字的人需要一台护眼灯。

私下里，李东海也会在公众号上写文字，顶着虚拟的笔名在网络世界里抒发己见，少了一些束手束脚的边框限制。陆陆续续写了大半年了，倒是吸引了不少深夜读者。

李东海颈椎不太好，好不容易找到了工作以后更是加倍努力，白天在办公室里拼命地打字，晚上回到小出租屋也不敢放松。李赫宰晚上唱完回来的时候经常还能看到人盘着腿坐在床上，拿着写字板在练习写文案。

李赫宰也知道自己劝不动李东海，倔强的小孩做什么都希望能做到最好，给他买了一个小的床上桌，又偷偷摸摸地跟着老师傅学了一套按摩手法。每次按摩的时候李赫宰总是给李东海顺得舒服极了，躺在人的腿上笑得眼睛亮亮。

“你呀，这样下去老了会痛的。”

李赫宰捏着李东海的肩膀，按着老师傅教的方法，大拇指收着力轻轻按压着有些发硬的肌肉，继而顺着脊椎下来，双手合十给人敲着肌肉来放松。

“那你就给我按摩一直到老嘛，”李东海趴在床上，歪过头对着人笑。李赫宰对他不在意自己身体的态度气到，用了点劲在人腰上扭了一把。

被揪的李东海从床上弹起来，小老虎怕痒得狠，腰上更是敏感的地方，“痒啦！！”李东海像是被踩了尾巴的猫，冲着李赫宰就扑了过去。

两个人的姿势说实话有些糟糕。

李赫宰被撞得仰靠在床头，李东海跨坐在李赫宰的腰上，两条手臂撑在李赫宰的头两侧，眼角被刚才刺激得还有些泛红，宽松的T恤有些下滑，露出半个肩头。李赫宰的眼前明晃晃地展现着男孩的身体曲线，透过领口正好能看见小孩胸口的红点。

这可太刺激了。

一股火气直冲下身，李赫宰觉得它隐隐有些不受控制抬头的趋势。李东海一开始还没发现危险，扭着身子要去闹李赫宰的痒痒，直到后面被硬硬的东西顶到才闹了个大脸红。

“流氓。”

李东海一掌拍在李赫宰的胸口，哼哼唧唧地撒娇，又不起来又不让人动。

“可真是个管撩不管灭的小混蛋啊。”李赫宰掐着人的腰凑过去咬他的鼻尖，抵着额头宠溺的笑了起来。

“赫宰，你喜欢我吗？”

“赫宰不喜欢小混蛋，”李赫宰亲了亲李东海的嘴角。

“但是李赫宰很爱李东海啊。”

“你就欺负我。”李东海嘴一撅就往李赫宰怀里钻，“我也好爱好爱好爱好爱好爱你。”

“比你爱我还要再多一点点点点。”

第一次的李东海害羞得不行，吵着要把所有灯都给关了。出租屋隔音效果也不好，两个人闷在被子里尝试，黏黏糊糊地闹出一身汗。

被碰到敏感地方的时候李东海忍不住小声惊呼，捂着嘴就听到李赫宰压抑的笑声。被窝儿里看不清脸，李东海拱到李赫宰旁边也不知道是哪就张口咬了下去。李赫宰救出自己可怜的肩膀，指腹蹭着李东海的嘴唇就亲了回去。

他们四肢纠缠在一起，怀抱着的动作让李赫宰只能在入口处浅浅的弄。李东海一开始被人挤得疼，尝到了几分滋味后又不满足浅尝辄止的感觉，哼哼唧唧地想要更多。

李赫宰笑着咬了咬他的舌尖，把人手臂放置在自己肩上，双手顺着脊椎骨向下，揽过两条白花花的大腿锁在自己腰上。

“抱紧一点哦，老公要冲刺了。”

李东海偏过头想骂他不要脸，还没说出口就被人起伏的动作堵回了嘴里。前所未有的深度让李东海两条腿都在打颤，他虚虚搂着李赫宰的脖子，陌生的感觉让他忍不住流泪。

李赫宰凑过去吻他，小声念着马上就好了，舌尖将他溢出的咸湿的眼泪一点一点卷走，安抚般的亲亲了李东海的眼角。

结束的时候两个人都像是被雨水打湿的落汤鸡，从被子里探出头大口的呼吸，额前的碎发结成一缕一缕的粘在额头上。李东海觉得被子里黏糊又难闻，掀开被子要散气，还是李赫宰怕他着凉给人按了回去。

肌肤相亲的感觉在激烈的情事后格外适应，李东海枕着李赫宰的手臂，指尖在他胸口画圈圈。李赫宰捞过男孩的手，和他扣成牢固的十指相扣，拉到嘴边细细地亲吻。

“睡吧，”李赫宰用另一只手揉了揉李东海的头发，“辛苦了。”

“不要，我想再看一会儿你。”

“睡醒再看。”

“你睡醒的时候我都会在的。”

李东海有些烦躁地盖上电脑，他坐了快一个小时了，断断续续地才敲了几百个字，又不满地全部删掉，一手捏在另一边的肩膀上准备出去给自己热杯牛奶助眠。

出乎意料的是餐厅里还亮着灯，曺圭贤坐在餐桌前，撑着脑袋挂着耳机，不知道在看电脑里的什么，一边还拿着笔记本认认真真地做笔记。李东海凑过去一看，是前两年李赫宰乐队的演出视频。

“你大晚上的就看这个不睡觉？”

“哦东海哥，你吓死我了，你走路怎么没声？”

李东海和曺圭贤在市区里合伙租了一个五六十平方的二居室，除掉两个人各自的房间还剩下一个卫生间、一个厨房和一个不算特别大的餐厅。原来还有一个客厅，两个人都没有看电视的需求，一拍即合地就留了个沙发当换鞋凳，剩下来的部分都留给了餐厅，置办了一张大的餐桌，有时两个人忙起来的时候会收拾了餐桌当办公桌用。

“不是我走路没声，是你耳机声音开太大了。”李东海从冰箱门上取出牛奶盒，探出头对着自己的耳朵比划了一下给曺圭贤示意。

李东海从橱柜里拿出两个陶瓷杯，用开水烫了遍才倒入牛奶，用微波炉热好端到餐桌上，拉开椅子坐到了曺圭贤的对面。

曺圭贤半天没喝水了，捧起杯子就给自己灌了一大口，被烫得面部都扭曲了，废了半天劲才缓过神儿来，舌头都有些发麻。小曺委屈地抱着杯子，看着李东海神态自若地几口就全咽下佩服不已。

“明天还要去拍照吗？”李东海问。

“明儿不用了，后天正式演出的时候老秦说他能去。”曺圭贤嘴里的老秦就是他们杂志社的摄像。

“他不是给车撞了吗，这么快就能复工？”

“哪能好这么快啊。那段路没监控，又是无牌的电动车，都找不到人赔医疗费。”一回倒霉二回长记性，曺圭贤吹了吹杯里牛奶，吸了小小的一口，“还不是怕被主编知道要开除他，他老婆才生的小孩，正是烧钱的时候。”

“对了，哥。”曺圭贤斟酌了一下语句，视线从又转回电脑屏幕，装出不在意的样子，“你跟这个新月亮乐队是不是认识啊？”

“认真算起来的话，是好多年前认识的了。”

“李赫宰是我初恋啊。”

“？”

曺圭贤突然觉得采访李东海才更符合他们小杂志社的设定，果然八卦消息会比正经采访更吸引人。

曺圭贤又把视线转回李东海的脸上，李东海倒是神色如常，看起来比自己还要冷静几分。

“那你们，为什么分手啊。”

05

李赫宰与李东海年轻时候的故事结尾好像并不能完全简单定义为分手，更像是另一种带有悲剧色彩的结局。

就不了了之了。

一个要走一个不挽留。

李赫宰的乐队花了几年在本市闯出了点名气，一天演出结束的时候被一位远方大都市的老板喊住了。老板回老家参加同学聚会，碰巧看到了他们的演出，愿意开更高的报酬请他们去演出，包食宿的那种。

乐队不能靠梦想换面包，其他人都同意了李赫宰也无法说出反驳的话。老板开的报酬诱人，能给他和李东海带来更好的生活。他回了小出租屋，抱着李东海想给他承诺，言下之意想让李东海和他一起走。

即使他知道李东海这份工作来之不易，但李赫宰不想和他分开。

“你再让我想想吧。”

李东海从柜子里重新拿了一床被子，长期没晒的被子都有点阴湿，早早地就缩到了床上，留给李赫宰一个摸不透的背影。李东海几乎一夜未眠，他想了很多，关于自己的未来、关于李赫宰是未来和他们俩的未来，还有自己在老家的父亲母亲和大都市高的怕人的消费。

他们两个人保持着尴尬的默契，再没有人提起这个话题。

日子一天天过，连李赫宰要走的行李都是李东海帮着一起打包的。

远方的大都市路途遥远，他们一行人要坐飞机走。旭子因为第一次坐飞机在前排叽叽喳喳说个不停，还是被阿敏嫌弃地拍了几下才住嘴。阿帅和老曾并排坐在最后，塞上了耳机两眼一闭，一副不想关心前面的情侣把戏样子。

下了车李赫宰故意走得很慢，拽着李东海远远地走在后面。李东海就由他牵着陪他慢慢走在最后，对于李赫宰难得的撒娇有点好笑。

“你就没有什么想对我说的吗，我就要走了，李东海。”

他们的身后是忙碌的安检通道，迈过了这道门就回不了头了。

李东海查了大都市的情况，大都市沿海，繁华又新奇，不少国内现在出名的乐队都是在那片土地上养起来的。老板开给李赫宰的工资虽然还算可观，但支持两个人的生计有些困难，即使是加上这两年存的钱也撑不了多久。李东海重新找工作又不知道还要花上多久，李东海的父亲上个月退休了，自己还要每月给父母多汇点钱。

李东海上前抱住李赫宰，学着李赫宰常有的动作揉了揉他的头发，咽下想要哭的欲望。

“要加油呀，赫宰。”

他们从始至终没有人提过分手，却默契地不再联系，像是成年世界才有的默契。他们从那道无形的门开始，背道而驰，向着两个人各自的未来疾驰而去。

好多年后的李赫宰整个人都温顺了许多。

他端着黑色的保温杯从门口走进来，跟辛苦搭建舞台的工人一一问好，有点长的黑色碎发盖住了半个耳朵，像是把曾经的锋芒都熨帖得当，只留下了温润的一面。

和李东海对上眼神的时候也只是微微一愣，然后送上了一个过分温柔的微笑。

得知了他们的来意也只是点头说好，和Live house的人说明了情况后，给他们找了一间后台的化妆间让他们采访。

镜头下的李赫宰更是成熟了不少，下颚的棱角也柔化了好几分，眼角生出几条细纹，是时间才会给男人留下的痕迹。他的话术练得极高，不知道应对了多少不同的人和不同的问题，再无趣的问题也没有不耐烦，偶尔曺圭贤因为不熟悉而卡壳得时候也小声地提醒他。

今天是初采，过几天正式演出结束后还会再有一次采访。曺圭贤和李东海被邀请留下来看彩排，除了他俩还有不少跟来的技术人员在台下。

这些年他们攒了不少歌，除了最初惯用的吼叫外也有更为绅士的慢摇，但总而言之大体上都是摇滚。

李东海看了眼一旁跟着音乐节奏耸肩的曺圭贤，感叹年轻真好。

“要一起走走吗？”

结束彩排后李赫宰不知道什么时候走到了李东海的边上，周遭的人忙着各自手头的事情，并没有人再抽出精力关注他们。曺圭贤不知道跑到哪里去了。

李东海点点头，算是答应了。

到底他们也没说去哪走走，两人就这样在街上漫无目的地走着。夜幕慢慢压下来，街旁的路灯一盏盏被点亮，李东海看着地上自己的影子被渐渐拉长又变短，又在灯下缩成一个黑色的远点。

李赫宰的影子停了下来，李东海也跟着停下脚步，有些不解地回头看着他。

“你过得还好吗？”

李东海的脸在灯下有些恍惚，李赫宰细细地揣摩，用目光将他描绘。李东海比前些年要健壮许多，不再是一副白白瘦瘦的模样，脊椎依然不算好，仅仅是站着也有些勾背。上帝似乎对李东海有些偏爱，恍惚间面前的成熟的脸和快十年前在街口因为一杯咖啡就要落泪的稚嫩脸庞合二为一。

“还行，不差的。”

李赫宰走上前，他有点想抱一抱李东海又无奈地找不到理由，垂在两侧握紧的手又缓缓松开。

他从口袋里掏出两张门票，是乐队的演出门票。

“后天晚上来看我演出吧，”李赫宰拿起李东海的手，把门票塞进他的掌心，“Live house是按票档进场的，早点来。”

“找一个人陪你一起来。”

06

新月亮乐队的演出如期拉开了帷幕。

李东海磨磨蹭蹭地拖到了开场后才来，早就过了李赫宰给他的票档入场时间。他抱歉地对着摸黑领着他到表演场地的工作人员笑笑，他站在人群的外围，离热闹的中心有点远。他看着周围奋力往前挤的年轻女孩，觉得被自己留在床头的那张票有点不值。

他的目光转回灯光下的舞台，曾经的彩色头发和夸张的装饰品都离去他们甚远，阅历给人带来的镀层让他们在台上更加得游刃有余。举手投足不再像愣头青那样胡冲乱撞，像是经历了事故却依然保有年幼的梦想。

“接下来这首歌，我们第一次公开演出。”

李赫宰摘下一边的耳返，从舞台的侧面拎出一瓶水喝了小半瓶，脱去镶着铆钉的黑色外套，从一旁的工作人员手里接过下一首歌的针织衫。

李东海听过彩排，是一首和他们一贯风格截然相反的抒情曲，听工作人员说是李赫宰坚持要加的一首歌。

“从发行开始就有人在问，为什么会出这样一首歌，为什么它一点都不摇滚。”

李赫宰说着自己就笑了，“是我写的，写给我的初恋男孩的。”

“我前两天给了他门票，但我不知道他来没来。”

“可能没来吧，毕竟我们已经不爱了啊。”

李赫宰把麦架调到一个适应高脚凳的高度，他扯了扯针织衫的领子，挂上耳返，灯光也配合氛围的降低了亮度，蓝色的光柔柔地铺在他们身上。李赫宰回过头，对老曾示意可以开始了。

低沉的鼓点在屋内渐渐响起，键盘模拟出弦乐悠长的音调，贝斯稳稳地托在最下面，射灯缓慢地在台上轮转。音乐真的是很奇妙的东西，仅仅依靠几秒的前奏就能把人拉入了一个完全不同的情景。

“咖啡越喝越淡，戏越看越烂，怎么可以留住好感。”

“我们不亏不欠，再遇见之前，谁也没有谁待在身边。”

“I'm looking out for you.”

“Looking out for you.”

“场景越走越远，画面看不见，告别也拖了好些年。”

“你听，再见。”

李东海没有撑到结束就匆匆离场。

他抬头看着银白的月亮，明白了这些年两人之间唯一的遗憾的不过就是一句道别。李赫宰比他清醒也比他勇敢，用最浪漫的方式补上了这句，晚来多年的再见。

隔日和写完的新月亮乐队的专访一起交上去的还有一份李东海蓄谋已久的辞呈。

母亲的身体近些年越来越差，父亲年迈的身躯照顾自己已经是捉襟见肘了，实在是难以维持两个人老夫妻的所有出行。李东海这些年存了不少钱，在网上除了公众号的合作推广会带来收入以外，也有人愿意花钱请他写稿子，零零散散的一个月也有不少收入，在他们老家也足够生活了。

主编接过李东海的成稿和辞呈，也没有多挽留他，惨淡的行业他也留不住人。

“东海啊，”主编喊住了他。

李东海毕业后找到的第一份工作就在这，前前后后干了快十年，因为不景气的前景大批量的裁员也没裁掉他。他来的时候主编已经三十多岁了，年近半百的男人艰难地维持着运营，生活的压力让他早早白了发。

“微信上的文章写得很好，一定不要放弃文字啊。”

“主编？”李东海有些惊讶，他从来没公开说过自己在网络上写文章的事情。

主编笑了笑，他看着李东海长大成熟，也是真的很喜欢这个年轻人，“你知道的，人总是会变的。”

“但有些东西，永远都不会变。”

李赫宰在向下一个演出城市移动的时候被手机的提示音惊醒。他晃了晃头找回出走的精神，车窗外是倒退的农田，后座是睡得东倒西歪的成员。

李赫宰按亮了手机屏幕。是一个他不太熟悉的公众号头像有了新的推送，他费了些劲才想起来，是他失眠的时候玩乐队的后辈分享给他的睡前读物。不过当时李赫宰没有细看，随手点上了关注又继续忙眼前的乐谱。

公众号的头像是一轮满月，挂在晴朗的空中。页面也干干净净的，不像很多为了夺人眼球而天天玩噱头的网络产物。

他点开置顶的推送。

没有图片，没有音乐，只有一行文字。

“月亮虽然从来不属于任何人，但在某个时刻，它的光确切地照亮了我。”

李赫宰勾起嘴角，笑出了一声气音。

“赫宰哥？”他旁边是后来的贝斯手，比他们都小几岁，好像被李赫宰的动静吵醒了，“发生什么事了吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，指尖在手机屏幕上点了几下。

“是否不再关注公众号‘说月’？”

确认。

=END=

·歌词选自Tia《不亏不欠》 有改动

·周五歌手现场真是唱到我心坎了

一点点后记哔哔赖赖

第一次抱着想要去表达一些什么东西的心态去尝试写一个故事。无论李哥还是李虎都是我希望的一个积极的去面对和处理爱情的态度。

爱的时候用尽全力去爱，分开了也不要留有遗憾。

爱的时候不要顾虑未来，分开了也不要留恋过去。

李哥顺手关注的公众号就是李虎的。主编提过，人是会变的，但是潜意识里的遣词造句和情感流露已经成为习惯了，其实是难以改变的。主编能认出来，相信我们李哥也能认出来。

十年前他们肯定是爱的，爱得热烈，就算过的苦过的穷也很爱。

至于现在他们到底还爱不爱了，我一开始设想的是不要再爱了。但即使不爱了，因为是彼此晚来多年的初恋，总会在潜意识里留有对方的痕迹，无论如何都是很重要的人。

借用提前被我按头看文的九给我的总结就是：

“我们虽然还惦念着对方，但已经不适合再继续下去啦，那就这样永不相见吧！”

结尾是提前就想好的结尾，我希望的是想写出电影结束灯光亮起的感觉，但可能笔力不够吧2333

好久没写文了，隔了八个月的复健文没想到居然是拿小赫海开刀^^有空的话就多和我聊聊天吧！

这次真的END。


End file.
